An Extraordinary Gallery Opening
by blackbirdwings28
Summary: Blaine's night is finally here, the grand opening to his very own art gallery. But perhaps there is something else that will make this night special for him. A 'Something Ordinary' one-shot. If you haven't read it, it'll probably won't make much sense.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! So, some people told me it'd be nice to write Kurt's proposal implied on the epilogue in 'Something Ordinary' and if I'm being honest, I miss writing in that 'verse quite a lot so I figured, why not?**

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson cannot believe his eyes.<p>

Tonight is the grand opening of his art gallery and it's nothing like what he had expected. The street is crowded with people waiting for him to cut the ribbon. There's faces everywhere he looks, their eyes fixed on him. Even some people from the press are present, their flashes blinding him from time to time.

He feels nervous.

It's not like this will be the first time he'll show his pieces to the world. He's had his work displayed in some other events and places but he always shared stage with other artists, both unknown to him or friends from art school.

But this is different.

Because this time, he doesn't have to share the stage. This time, it's all about him. Him and his art. He can clearly recall his father's voice in his head.

"_You will never make a living from art."_

Those were the words he told Blaine when he decided he wanted to go to art school instead of law school. Blaine had said that he would prove his father wrong.

He searches the crowd to find his father standing in the left side, his eyes gleaming with pride and his smile taking up half his face. Now would be the perfect time for saying _'I told you so'_, but Blaine won't say it. He's just happy his father is here.

Next to his father, stands his mom. His wonderful mom. When Blaine first came out, he was scared she would turn her back on him but he could never be more wrong. She was there all along and still is, cheering him on and wiping the proud tears off her eyes.

Blaine can't contain his smile as he eyes his entire family there. Because it's not only his parents standing there, it's _everyone. _Finn with Rachel by his side, holding two-year-old baby Barbra on her arms. Burt all dressed up and without his cap, next to an also very teary eyed Carole. Puck and Quinn, hand in hand. Quinn blows him a kiss and Blaine's smile widens. Brittany and Santana are there too, waving at him enthusiastically. And lastly, standing right in front of him, Blaine sees him.

Kurt.

The one person that has made him cry and laugh in equal measures ever since he met him, all those years ago. The broken man Blaine was able to heal. It still amazes him that after everything they went through and all the emotional baggage Kurt had to carry with him, they were able to make it. They were still in love and together and strong. With ups and downs, fights and kisses, they made it through.

And now he's walking towards Blaine, reaching for his hand and handing him the scissors that will cut the ribbon separating him from yet another dream come true. Kurt gives Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze and lets go to allow him to do the cutting. In one swift movement, the ribbon falls and the crowd cheers louder, clapping and whistling in delight. Some more flashes follow as Blaine opens the door and turns around to welcome everyone.

"Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me and I hope you have a wonderful time. Oh, and buy my paintings! Please!"

The crowd laughs and follows Kurt and Blaine inside. It is a beautiful, big room with light blue walls. Above each piece is a small lamp that lights the paintings and a tag with the painting's name, the technique used and the year painted. On the far end, there's a small bar with two men already preparing everything for the guests. There are several waiters ready with their trays of appetizers and when the room begins to fill with people, they begin to take rounds, offering whatever there is on their trays.

Blaine is immediately torn away from Kurt and tossed around the room by art collectors, possible sponsors, some fans of his work and friends and family that want to congratulate him on his success. He hasn't had one minute to himself and he hasn't seen Kurt around either.

Finally, when the tide comes down and people begin to focus on his work, rather than on him, he gets to peacefully pace around the place he has dreamt of having ever since he was a kid. He takes a deep breath, content with what he's done with his life. He has accomplished a lot of the things he wanted and it makes him feel great. It makes him feel invincible.

Now, if he could only find Kurt to make this moment perfect…

His eyes dart around the room looking for his boyfriend – fiancé, if he counts Kurt's sort of a proposal almost three years ago – but he's nowhere to be seen. Blaine frowns. Kurt wouldn't leave, would he? This is a very special night for Blaine, probably one of the most important nights of his life. Surely Kurt wouldn't bail on him tonight of all nights.

But just when panic is starting to set in, the lights' intensity diminishes, making the room glow like candles light a romantic dinner. Everyone quiets and Blaine suddenly realizes he's standing alone in the open space in the middle of the room. He's about to move when the voice he's wanted to hear all night long finally speaks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for a moment?" Kurt asks, stepping next to Blaine.

"Kurt, what –"

"This night if very special to me because it is special to the person I love the most. Tonight, the love of my life accomplishes a life long dream and I couldn't be prouder of him." As he says these words, he turns to lock eyes with a very speechless Blaine.

"You see, this handsome, wonderful man standing in front of me is not only great in the art of painting but also in the art of loving. He has made my life an actual dream come true and I know I'm sounding like straight out of a lame soap opera but fuck it, I'll say what I want."

There were some loud sighs accompanied by laughs. Blaine still doesn't understand what is going on but he definitely doesn't mind hearing Kurt say those things. He shakes his head and smiles at Kurt affectionately.

"Blaine, I love you. I'm so proud to be with you and watch you come so far. You are amazing and I knew – and told you – that you would make it out big. This is nothing compared to what awaits you. Cause you're so fucking talented that I know there won't be a single person who won't fall in love with what you create."

Kurt takes a deep breath, as if bracing himself for something and suddenly, Blaine is nervous, although he doesn't know why.

"I told you a couple of years ago that one day you'd have your big art gallery, crowded with people who appreciate and value your work," Kurt starts and Blaine's eyes widen.

Because he remembers that conversation. He remembers both of them kneeling in the living room of their apartment. He remembers what Kurt said to him that day and all of a sudden he feels like crying.

Because he knows where this is headed.

And honestly, this is the fucking perfect way to end his already perfect night.

"And I told you that when that day came, I'd do this," Kurt kneels and some people gasp.

"And ask you this one question all over again. Here, surrounded by people so you wouldn't say anything other than yes."

Blaine's eyes tear up and his smile is so bright, it could easily outshine the sun. If it wasn't nighttime, of course.

"Blaine Adam Anderson, will you marry me?" Kurt says shakily, opening a small box to reveal a simple, yet beautiful silver ring.

As Blaine takes in the man kneeling in front of him, he can't help but see how far he's come from that numb man he encountered outside a gay bar in Lima. The man that didn't believe in love is now proposing. _To him. _

Blaine immediately says yes. The room goes crazy with claps and cheers and the lights go entirely on again as Kurt stands up, puts the ring on Blaine's finger and kisses him.

When they break apart, their foreheads rest together and Blaine lets out a sigh of content.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiles.

"Hummel-_Anderson. _And I love you, too."

Yes, Blaine thinks, this is definitely the _best _night of his life.


End file.
